


Freckles

by xyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, tsukishima is whiPPED, tsukki watches yamaguchi sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Tsukishima didn’t know what time it was, nor did he care.Tsukishima didn’t mind the light pouring from the windows.Tsukishima decided to count Tadashi’s freckles.





	Freckles

Steady breathing was all Tsukishima could hear when he awoke.

Warm, gold rays pleasantly met his skin, he turns on his side and was met with Tadashi’s peaceful sleeping face.

Tsukishima reaches up and gently brushed his bed head hair off his face, Tsukishima’s fingers trailed down Tadashi’s face as though trying to memorize it.

He smooths out Tadashi’s eyebrows, skims his pointy, slightly red nose, strokes his flush cheeks from being under the thick, warm covers for too long, Tsukishima swipes his thumb across Tadashi’s swollen, red lips from last night’s make out session.

Tadashi flinches from his gentle touches, Tsukishima, drops his hands down to Tadashi’s waist, stopping his previous movements hoping to give his lover a peaceful slumber.

Instead, Tsukishima just settles for counting his lover’s endless amount of freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit this sucked i’m sorry, i can’t write for shit lmaO. Also it’s like 12:44 am here and i have a plane to catch tomorrow so fuCk.


End file.
